Sector W
Sector W was the youngest KND Sector in the organization around the time Sector V was active. History New Members During one of the many graduation ceremonies performed by Global Command, Sector W gained at least two new members: graduates Sonia and Lee (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.). The two would choose the codenames Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84, respectively ([[Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.|''Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.]]). Avenging Numbuh 85 When Numbuh 85's father gave him a terrible haircut, his teammates Numbuhs 83 and 84 brought him to KND Hairstyle Headquarters to see if Numbuh VO5 and his fellow stylists could fix the haircut. Alas, they were unable to do so, and Numbuh 85 temporarily became the "Freakshow of Sector W." Numbuh 1, who was at Hairstyle Headquarters for unrelated matters, encountered the three operatives and agreed to assist Numbuhs 83 and 84 in rescuing Numbuh 85's little brother Shaunie from receiving the same treatment. The three operatives almost got Shaunie out of the house when the dad, revealed to be Sector V's arch-nemesis Mr. Boss, woke up and confronted the four. A fight ensued but ended upon Numbuh 85's temperamental sister waking up and seeing the fight. In the end, Mr. Boss resolved to make his kids an early breakfast and not give Shaunie a terrible haircut before angrily telling Sector W and Numbuh 1 that if they wanted breakfast they could "go to a diner" (''Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.). The Museum One day, members of Sector W and others made a visit to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff. While touring, they encountered many significant items of interest such as the Recommissioning Module and the KNDNA Tracker. Numbuh 363, the leader of Sector W, expressed extreme skepticism in regards to Numbuh 101's belief that Numbuh 0 was real, stating that he was as real as a earwax statue of Knightbrace nearby. To his and everyone else's shock, the statue of Knightbrace was real, as he and other villains in disguise emerged to fight the KND. A massive battle inside the museum ensued and ended when the villain entourage fled the site with the Recommissioning Module in tow ([[Operation: Z.E.R.O.|''Operation: Z.E.R.O.]]). Rising Through the Ranks Over time, Sector W was able to boast the highest mission success rate among all Kids Next Door sectors, a fact noted by Supreme Leader and older brother of Numbuh 362, Numbuh 362. With this knowledge in mind and in light of Sector V being unable to stop the Delightful Children From Down the Lane from eating their cake, 362 made the executive decision to remove Sector V from all future cake retrieval missions and instead permitted Sector W to take over. The next day, Sector W followed instructions sent to them by Numbuh 74.239 to meet him at an abandoned, toilet-themed Rainbow Monkey amusement park so that they could get the Delightful Children's cake. Upon seeing Sector V there for the same reason, Numbuh 363 immediately began chastising the veteran operatives for not following his big sister's orders at staying away from cake missions. This turned into a bitter rivalry between the two parties as they competed in the ensuing scavenger hunt set up by 74.239. Sector W would end up being in the lead for the majority of the day, acquiring item after item (including stealing Count Spankulot's medallion from under Sector V's noses). This wasn't enough to satisfy the extremely competitive Numbuh 363, as he set his eyes on getting the item worth the most points: Father's pipe. Despite Numbuh 83 and 84 showing hesitance, the three operatives ventured into the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to stole the pipe while Father was taking a nap. Inside, they encountered Sector V, who were trying to dissuade the inexperienced operatives from tangling with Father, whom 83 and 84 knew was a tough opponent from a previous encounter. 363 ignored Numbuh 1's words and began to argue with him, waking up Father who immediately flew into a rage upon noticing his pipe missing. Father would likely have killed Numbuh 363 had Sector V not incapacitated him. 363, however, was ungrateful at their help, and still wanted to take the pipe for the contest despite Numbuh 83's objections. Both 83 and 84, fed up with their leader's overly competitive nature, gave the pipe to Numbuh 1 and the keys to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that had their items inside as a show of gratitude ([[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]]). Harvey's Decommissioning When Numbuh 5 became Supreme Leader of the KND, one of the first things she did was order the decommissioning of Numbuh 363. She did this not because he was over the age of 13 but because he "freaked out" whenever somebody touched him (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). It is not known how Numbuhs 83, 84 and 85 reacted to their leader being decommissioned. Members *[[Numbuh 363|'Numbuh 363']] ("Harvey") is the bratty, self-absorbed, and extremely competitive leader of the group. He will do anything to win, even if it means putting him and his comrades in danger. Despite this, he seems to take being an operative very seriously, and puts his duties second only to himself. He has an aversion to being touched, and will go insane when he is. Harvey was leader until his decommissioning three months later after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. ''not because he was too old, but because of his bad behavior. *[[Numbuh 83|'Numbuh 83']] ("Sonia") is the sweet, innocent, and cautious Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer. She tends to get nervous under dangerous circumstances, and will usually opt for the safest and most practical way out of danger. She is deathly afraid of the dark, and becomes very violent and dangerous when she is forced to go into a dark place. She is very determined and stands up for herself and for the KND on multiple occasions. She is friends with Lee, Tommy, and presumably Paddy. *[[Numbuh 84|'Numbuh 84']] ("Lee") is the calm, quiet, straight boy of the group, and Yo-Yo Specialist. He is easily impressed by anything he finds "cool", and is extremely skilled with his multi-purpose yo-yo. He was best friends with Tommy and Sonia prior to being assigned to Sector W. He is most likely friends with fellow teammate Paddy as well. *[[Numbuh 85|'Numbuh 85']] ("Paddy") is the younger brother of Numbuh 86 and currently the 2x4 Technology Officer. He was only shown in "Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.", before ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where he was absent. Trivia * Since sectors are assigned missions that are relatively close to their area, one can assume that Sector W is near Sector V since they were placed in charge of stealing the Delightful Children's birthday cakes. Site Navigation Category:Sectors Category:Operatives